mayathebeefandomcom-20200215-history
The Empress
The Empress is (former) one of the main antagonists of the 2018-3D Animation film, Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games. She is Beegood’s former loyal assistant until she turns out to become the Queen’s sister again. Personality The Empress is the ruler of Buzztropolis as she was arrogant, smug, haughty and avaricious who wants to take all the hive’s honey when Violet's team win. She previously dislikes Maya and other meadow insects (even Team Poppy Meadow) because they want to beat Team Tropolis (even Violet's team) in the Honey Games, but she gives Maya premission to compete in the games. But when the Empress declares that Maya's team won, she becomes kind, sisterly, peaceful, forgiving, and understanding, also she learns to be responsibility for her own actions and kindness towards others. In the movie As both bees greet the Empress, Maya explains that if the honey is all that matters, then why can't her hive join in the Games? Unfortunately, as they make a deal, Willy spills the honey onto the Empress and Maya’s incident is witnessed by the Queen. Later, both royals confide in one another about what happened in the throne room. As Maya insists that the Empress reconsider the decision, she makes a wager: if Maya’s team wins, all is forgiven, but if they lose, all of the hive’s honey is taken. * After day one of the Honey Games, Beegood delivers the letter to her and she and Beegood are the first place. * After day two of the Honey Games, The Empress was surprised about were second place and she tells Beegood that Violet won’t fail her. * After day three of the Honey Games, The Empress angered about Maya’s team (even Team Poppy Meadow) will win tomorrow and Violet fails her again. As the big day dawns, Maya’s team apparently enter without Maya because Beegood kicked Maya out for breaking the honey cup, much to the Queen’s confusion and the Empress’s appreciation. As Maya flies back to the games and apologises, The Empress gives Maya permission to continue competing, much to Beegood’s dismay. After Violet’s team reform to help Maya’s team win, the Empress is aghast as to why this is as it has been. Violet explains to everyone with deep regret that she cheated during the challenge because of Beegood which she was surprised of him, but Maya rescued her. Before making an example of Maya, the Empress is cut off by the Queen who stands up to her and tells her that enough is enough, and she should accept the fact that the right team won. The Empress has a change of heart by declares that Maya’s team wins, forgives her sister for her avaricious, also she learns to be responsibility for her own actions and kindness towards others. At the after-party as everyone is dancing and enjoying the party, she not want to dance because she is the ruler of the Buzztropolis, but her choice by her sister the Queen and she accidentally hits on the plate of golden pollens, she and her sister laughed, and dance together happily. Lessons *Be responsible for your own actions and think about other meadow insects (don’t be selfish and avaricious). Trivia *She is the empress of the Buzztropolis. *She started from being mean, then she became nicer. *She gives Maya permission to win all the challenge of the Honey Games and all is forgiven, but in the grand final challenge she gives Maya another second chance as Maya’s forgiveness. *She did not know of Beegood’s cheating to ensure victory for Team Tropolis. **After she found out, she presumably punished and fired Beegood for his cheating ways and lied to make Team Poppy lose. * At the party she and the Queen as her sister dance together happily after she accidentally hits on the plate of pollens. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bees Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Maya the Bee films Category:Maya's Enemies Category:Maya's Friends Category:Characters have valuable lessons Category:Main Antagonists